In the Rain
by final lullaby
Summary: Little bit of James and Lily fluff. Not total flufftacular fluff, just a little bit to brighten your day. It's good, and if you dont think so, hey, it doesnt't take that long to read.


Disclaimer: See that story down there? I wrote it, but technically, I don't own anything in it. How sad.

**In the Rain**

**Chapter One and Only**

James was sitting at the window seat of his dormitory. He was thankful he didn't have roommates anymore, now that he was a 7th year and Head Boy, much to many people's surprise. Hell, he was surprised too. The much-coveted position meant he had a bedroom all to himself. It also meant no one could see the hurt on his face, or the building wetness in his eyes.

Tonight, November 2, was Lily and Deryck's two month anniversary. Right now she was having a romantic candlelight dinner with the wanker. The thought churned his stomach.

He had originally thought that she had said yes when Deryck asked her out to make him jealous. But now she had been with him for two months.

He had tried to change for her. More considerate, less arrogant. The strangest thing was, he liked himself more now. He couldn't imagine going back to how he had been before. That was a sign to everyone (including himself) that he had fallen hard for this girl.

But apparently all the headway he had been making was lost on Lily. All the conversations they had had late night in the Head's comon room mean nothing to her.

James had closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the cold autumn windowpane. The sky was growing dar.

_Good._ James thought bitterly.

A crash of thunder made his eyes snap open. He hadn't even realized it was raining. He thought it was appropriate.

He gazed down at the grounds. The lake was being rippled by a barrage of rain drops and the squid was in hiding. It was a peaceful rain, not a storm, but peaceful and quiet, save for the occasional thunder in the distance.

He saw a flash of white. Then a twirl of hair. He could just make out a person --a girl-- down by the lake.

_It's nearly 11:00. What is she doing?_

James got up to investigate, half because he was Head Boy and it was his job, and half because he wanted to meet this crazy girl.

_Maybe... it's time to get over Lily._

He half-ran down the corridors and staircases, driven by the need to stop the hurting.

Panting and sweating, James arrived outside, but was still sheltered by an overhang. He squinted into the falling water.

"Oi! You there!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him, and for the first time, James realized she was twirling and dancing in the rain. She had a thin cloak on, but it was open and didn't seem to be doing much good against the cold and water.

The girl was wearing a soft-looking black tank top and blue cotton sleeping shorts. She was barefoot. James could see her elegant long legs-- kicking and flailing in a most non-elegant way at the moment.

Then she fell into a graceful, slow rhythm with more twirling and less spazzing out. She had her arms above her head, and was doing _something_ with her hips, and her head was turned to the sky, temporarily hiding her face.

However, there was no mistaking the long, red mane of hair that fell in waves halfway down her back.

"Lily?" James asked incredulously, stepping into the rain, and getting instantly drenched, his hair flattening down. He should have known. He probably did know, subconciously. Why else would he be so eager to meet this girl?

Lily turned to face him. She had a huge smile on her face that made James tingle inside when it was directed at him. She didn't look the least bit embarrassed to be caught dancing. "James! Come dance with me!" she shouted. The rain had intensified, and the only way to make James hear her was shouting.

James was confused. Why wasn't she with Deryck? The rumours were that they were going to have a long, romantic evening, and retire to the...ah...bedroom. Deryck himself had confirmed this rumour last night in the Gryffindor common room (when Lily wasn't around, of course). This had made James' blood boil.

"Uh..no thanks... Why are you dancing?"

"Cuz it's raining!" Lily crowed.

"That's whats confusing me!"

"Haven't you ever danced in the rain?"

"...No..."

Lily stood still on her muddy feet. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Why aren't--" James started, then stopped. He was tired of yelling. He walked over to her and led her over to a tree, where he sat down in the mud. Lily's cloak was dragging in the mud behind her, so she took it off and dropped it in a pile of the glop.

James patted his lap.

"I'll get you muddy," Lily said, looking down at her dirt speckled body and wet clothes. She really was drenched.

"I'm sitting in mud!" James laughed. "Sit. You must be freezing."

Sure enough, Lily, now standing quite still, was shivering. She mock-sighed in indignation, then plopped herself down on his lap. He promptly put his arms around her waist. Since they had become sort-of friends in September, they had gotten quite touchy-feely. But still...it was just...a friendship. James thought. At least to Lily, he corrected.

When she had gotten herself comfortable, James spoke.

"Why aren't you with Deryck right now?"

Lily let out a laugh, surprising James. "That pig? He doesn't deserve my presence! Two months, and he thinks I'm going to do it with him! Ha!" Lily seemed to be taking this very well.

"So...you broke up with him?" James felt like he was breathing after being underwater for a very long time.

"No. The wanker broke up with _me._" James smiled at the use of his secret name for Deryck.

"Are you okay, though?"

"Me? I'm fine. Deryck was just jealous. He took all those _ridiculous_ rumors that you and I were having a 'secret rendevouz' seriously." Lily laughed. James laughed too, although his heart sank a bit at the word "ridiculous."

Lily let out another laugh and then went quiet. Very suddenly, her face was buried in James' chest.

"I'm a terrible person!" She wailed.

"No you're not..." James was taken aback (_very _aback) but was still attempting to be soothing.

"Oh shut up James, you don't even know! I was going out with Deryck, and I didn't even _like _him! I was just--" Lily stopped suddenly and put her hand softly to her mouth.

"Just what?" James pressed.

"I didn't want to believe you had changed." Lily said quietly.

"Don't change the subject." James said, perhaps a bit too sharply.

"I'm not." At this, James shut his mouth.

Lily looked into his eyes, then continued. "All those years of hating you, my only real excuse was your inconsiderateness and immaturity. The rest of you I actually really _liked. _You seemed almost...perfect. Too perfect. It scared me, so I hated you so I wouldn't get all these..._romantic _feelings about you. Does that make sense?"

James nodded, surprised that it actually did make sense.

Lily went on. "And I didn't think you actually liked me." (Here James interjected, "Not true!") "Shh... I know. I knew that after the birthday gift you gave me this year." Her fingers were playing with the gold L around her neck. James smiled softly.

"So basically, I was going out with Deryck, and I didn't even like him. I was just scared of _you. _I'm a terrible person." Lily finished.

"I'm not scary."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah..." James slipped a hand onto Lily's soft, damp cheek. He gently lifted her chin so their lips were only a few inches apart. He could feel her light breath playing on his lips and felt his heart clench. Was he really going to do this? Before he could decide, Lily had run a hand though his sopping hair and her hand stopped at the back of his neck. She pulled him close, until their lips met. James felt a swoop in his stomach, and a tingle in his feet. He didn't even stop to wonder if the tingle was actually frostbite. They instantly fell into a rhythm. It was like he knew exactly what she was going to do, and exactly what she _wanted_ him to do. This kiss was unlike any other than he had before. It was the first one that seemed totally natural. During the kiss, he thought, _I want to spend the rest of my life with her._ He knew it was true.

Lily moaned very, very quietly. James felt it more than he heard it. He pulled away slightly, and Lily made a slight noise of disappointment.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I love you." He whispered nearly inaudibly.

"I know." Lily replied, her eyes still closed. "I love you too."

A/N: Hey. Tell me what you think. If you like my writing style, check out my baby, I Need You So Much Closer. I haven't updated it in a while, but I almost have the next chapter finished, so everyone who's been reading that one, hold tight, a new chappy's on the way. INYSMC isn't so flufftacular, just so everyone knows.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEAZIES!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!

(please)


End file.
